


Love On My Mind

by ashlee_jordan888, Patty_Parker60



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, I love her, I love him, I need you, Other, i want you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/pseuds/ashlee_jordan888, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: S19's complicated romantic entanglements
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Victoria Hughes, Andy Herrera/Pruitt Herrera, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 52
Kudos: 23





	1. ANDY GOES OFF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts).



Angry Andy: STAY OUTTA MY LIFE, DAD! DO NOT approach Robert again!

Angry Pruitt: You wasted your time coming here to give ME orders!

Angrier Pruitt: WHAT DID YOU SAY? SAY IT AGAIN!

Angry Andy: STAY AWAY from Robert! Or ELSE!

Furious Pruitt: WHAT!? Or else WHAT? SAY IT!

Calmer, But Still Angry Andy: Stay out of it...or you'll see what

Furious Pruitt: WATCH YOURSELF!

Andy: You watch YOURSELF, Dad. I'm 32, and I'll do what I want, with who I want-  
Get that through your head.

Strangely calm: Including PUTIAR con todo el mundo adentro la Estación? (including act  
the slut with everyone in the station?) Lo que tu haces refleja a MI, que sea BUENO or MALO."  
(what you do reflects on ME, good or bad).

Stunned, hurt, and humiliated, Andy responds: Tan amable por verificar su verdadera opinión.  
de mi. (so kind of you to finally verify your true opinion of me). Nos vemos...o mejor: NO NOS  
VEMOS. (I'll see you around...or better, NOT)


	2. OH, PRUITT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pruitt Herrera's ill-fated call to Robert Sullivan

"Captain Sullivan"

"Captain Herrera." Robert's reply is just as cold, if not more so, than Pruitt Herrera's.

"You need to leave my Daughter alone."

"I'm fully capable of deciding what I do and don't need. And I'm NOT going to do that.  
I care for Andrea DEEPLY-no, SCRATCH THAT-I'm in love with Andrea. I intend  
to marry her, if she'll agree."

"That won't happen!"

"Would that you had a say in it."

"I see that I'll need to inform Chief Ripley of your inappropriate, highly un-  
professional conduct, and blatant disregard of department regulations", Pruitt seethes.

"Speaking of inappropriate, highly un-professional conduct, and blatant disregard  
of department regulations-perhaps, in full disclosure, a mention of the orchestrated  
promotion of firefighter Andrea Herrera to LIEUTENANT, when she was neither qualified  
mentally or mature enough to warrant the position should be mentioned."

He disconnects to Pruitt Herrera's furious, screamed epithets.


	3. To THE CHAPEL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SullyVandy! 👩❤️💋👩👰🤵

*We are pleased to announce the engagement of Andrea Luisa Herrera and Robert Morris

Sullivan, of Seattle Washington. Andrea, a graduate of Portland State University's School

of Fire Science, has been a Seattle Firefighter for the past six years, promoted to Lieutenant

two years ago.

The Groom is a Graduate of Washington State University’s School of Fire Science, and

holds a Masters’ Degree from Montana State University, in the same discipline. Robert began

his career here in Seattle, progressively rising through the ranks as Lieutenant, Acting Captain,

and Acting Assistant Chief in various cities through-out the Pacific NorthWest, before being 

promoted to Captain of Station 88 in Butte, Montana. For the past yearn he has Captained

Station 19, here in Seattle. 

The ceremony is scheduled for February 14th, 2021.

Formal wedding invitations to follow


	4. OPERATION GROD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Operation GROD (Get Rid Of  
> Dixon) 
> 
> As Ripley is obviously still alive, Dixon is ASSISTANT  
> CHIEF As he is the Leader being complained about, the  
> Batallion Chief can go around him and directly to Lucas.
> 
> *Salty* Language

One day in the Beanery, after Dixon has departed for the day, Robert Sullivan  
gathers *A* shift and issues the following instructions:

"By now, each one of us has witnessed certain comments and insinuations made by a  
certain gentleman in a leadership position; verbalizing their thoughts about race, the  
qualifications of female firefighters, sexuality, and the like. The effect on morale has been  
easily noticeable. _I am_ apparently one of those African Americans who achieved  
their position through some sort of social engineering, according to this particular leader.

"Per department policy, you are obligated to report such conduct to your immediate supervisor."  
Lieutenants Herrera, Gibson, and Bishop are your front line first contacts. They are to escalate the  
concern to *THEIR* immediate supervisor." He touches his own chest. "Once I have enough in hand,  
so that the issue cannot be swept aside or ignored, I'll take it to the Battalion Chief. I have all  
certainty that once it gets to him, Chief Ripley will give the complaints their due attention. Questions,  
comments? Speak freely."

Maya is the first to speak: "Sir...is it a good idea to antagonize the new Assistant Chief so soon  
into his tenure?"

Victoria snaps, "REALLY, Maya? What he's said about WOMEN, apart from his commentaries on the LGBTQ  
community? How ambitious ARE YOU?!!

"I'm just saying...."

"WHAT? WHAT are you saying?!" Travis can't hold back his ire. "Just yesterday one of his 'buds' from the PD  
was by, and I heard him say 'Isn't a GAY BASH some sort of Queen's Ball?' You ARE FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE!!"

"He said, 'the next time you bring me a proposal, maybe do it on the basketball court'. He and I were  
playing ping-pong, while I pitched him my idea for a Mobile Surgeon." He focuses his laser stare on Bishop.  
"This Chester-looking creep is as racist, homophobic, misogynistic, #TimesUp!..."

Kat pipes up, interrupting: "And HIS BREATH smells like breaded camel shit and pickled anchovies...  
sorry for cutting in, Warren."

Ben is too busy laughing, and waves his hand in an 'it's okay' motion.

"OKAY, Guys", Sullivan chides. "Let's stay on track...the main thing is DOCUMENT. Verbalize  
that you are offended by the language, then submit your written statement to a Lieutenant.  
If he TOUCHES any of you females, or 'accidentally' blunders into the showers or locker room,  
come straight to ME. If there's nothing else, get some rest."

"What the FUCK has happened to you, Maya?", Hughes tells the blonde, as they leave the cafeteria.


End file.
